


Let the Gravity Fade Your Words

by afanesyevo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, I hope it wont sound too confusing because I was confused when I was writing this, s6 but reflecting what Shiro felt, this is what Shiro felt I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 15:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14980487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afanesyevo/pseuds/afanesyevo
Summary: He was a soldier. A broken and fixed one. They programmed him, controlled him. Make him no less a real human. A real Shiro. With his memories, his soul, and his emotions but to be better, unbreakable and under full command. It was their first mistake. Investing him with Shiro's/his memories. Because someone along these memories could break the perfectly programmed soldier in the end. With just the right way to reach to his heart. The only thing Haggar could never manage to fully handle.______Please enjoy this as you like. I tried to be as neutral as possible but the new season really caught me guard off. I am feeling so many different emotions, I hope this fic could be seen both as Sheith or broganes which I am fully fine with both of them. The most important thing will always be their happiness.





	Let the Gravity Fade Your Words

    "Keith?"  
    Shiro stammered as the last pieces of quintessence chambers started to explode above him. His vision was blurry and his head was shaking like it wanted to let go of the monster chained inside. Shiro could feel the constraint on his body and head as the monster pressured his skull and gravity increased on him.  
    Everything... Everything was falling down, crashing. He was barely hearing, barely seeing. His environment were threading him. He, no they were standing on a power nerve center and the correlates holding it afloat were splitting from the ground. Increasing their withdrawing to the planet's atmosphere.     But, it was nothing compared to the sentiment forming inside of him.  
    Shiro was feeling. It was like he wasn't feeling anything for so many years. It was the pain from his ripped arms; the guilt and despair in his soul. Everything he was not programmed to feel.  
    Suddenly his eyes found Keith, gazed penitently through his scar and his hump, nerveless stance; the way he was trying to hold the posture in front of him. Shiro.  
    Still, his shaky hands were selling of Keith's lie.  
    "You are my brother.  
    The words echoed in his brain. He remembered Keith's eyes. Purple irises, that shattered the moment Shiro fell.   Because the owner of them knew, he was responsible for the pain Shiro was in.     Because there was no other way.  
    No other way to stop Shiro from destroying Keith for good. Shiro writhed on the ground, gasping for air. Even when he was out of control, the way Keith looked at him always remained gentle, calming, patient. So... This was their final moment. As the power of the gravity ascending on him, he saw the last reassuring pieces left from Keith's eyes.     They burned now. Burned with the killing fire of affliction.  
    Then... Then Shiro was falling into the abyss.  
With his voice resonating in all of his soul.  
    I love you.   
And suddenly the sentiment was the heartbreak. He let the dark consume his universe once again.  
.  
.  
.  
    You are my brother. I love you...

 

_____

    They fell. He was unconscious but he felt every part of it. He watched the body that was supposed to be holding the soul that never really belong to him. That body was held by someone.  
    Keith was holding him. One of his hand was supported by his knife, it was barely holding two men upon the base. His left hand was grasping Shiro. His grip never weakening as if he was afraid Shiro would disappear even with the slightest tremble. He tried to pull him up. Groaned.  
    Keith's eyes were on him. He knew the look. The red paladin was remembering him. No wait, he never forgot. How could he? Shiro felt the pain ache through his bones, from a body he did not own. He was the one who gave up to Galra. Not Keith. Since his childhood, he was fighting, wasn't he? Shiro was only a safe ground for him. The only person Keith ever gave up was himself.  
    He let go of his knife. They fell into the void.  
    And they had met again. Under the stars that never felt quite real, he talked with him, stood there long enough to listen, became the only one that can do it.  
    But Shiro was dead. There were only some things he could do. He tried to explain this to Keith even if it meant the truth would break Keith.  
    It did.  
Shiro disappeared eventually.  
    Black saved them. That was all Shiro could feel. He knew Black was called there, he saw Keith reaching out for him, for Black one last time. Because he was there with Black and Keith called Black.   And Shiro felt it. He pulled them out of the void.  
     Keith heard him. The body. A completely innocent and confused brain. He was whimpering and the sound broke Keith's heart.

    Then he watched as Keith screamed for him. His team, his family they were in danger. Black was feeling the pain that came through the others. He didn't let the pain consume Black Lion's consciousness. He was not giving up on them. He never did and never will.  
But they needed help. Keith needed his help. And Shiro wanted nothing more than to grant their needs. Just so he can make up for the years he lost without Keith.  
     So he did. Shiro helped him through his fight, his plea, his love. He showed the way and the red paladin fight through it.  
     He watched his family struggle. Once more. Physically and mentally.  
It hurt, it hurt and it hurt so much.  
He lost the fake stars. It was dark, then white and it was this energy filling his body. No, it was his energy transferred to another body. He recognized Allura and relaxed. She always had a way to form miracles. She could do it again. Once again, she could save his soul.  
     He opened his eyes. Everyone was circled around him. Looking happy at him for the first time in so long. Keith was there. The boy who grew up so much. With him or without him. He didn't even change at all, considering Shiro saw through his soul back then and now. Same eyes, same gaze. Shiro closed his eyes. He felt alive. Weak but alive. His head fell onto Keith's shoulder. His heart is warming with the light reflected on his body. He filled his lungs with oxygen. It was him. Breathing the air, hearing his families voices, feeling the warmth of the body holding him. Not because it was any warm but because the owner was clasping him like he would never let him go again. He never wanted that moment to end. Never wanted voices to stop. Never wanted to open his eyes again. If the last thing he will see can be Keith's smile, so be it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this, I clearly felt dozens of emotions while writing this and I wish I succeed through making you feel them too:) and please tell me if anything is wrong English is not my mother tongue.  
> I can write a second chapter even with one person asking it to me soooo.. maybe please do?  
> I posted it on Tumblr too even though I am shy using it so here it is;  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/afanesyevo


End file.
